1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foil shaped electro-optical product.
The present invention further relates to a semi-finished foil shaped electro-optical product.
The present invention further relates to a method of manufacturing these products.
The present invention further relates to an apparatus for manufacturing these products.
2. Related Art
An electro-optic device is a device that provides for an optical effect in response to an electric signal, or that generates an electric signal in response to an optical stimulus. Examples of the first are light emitting diodes, such as organic light emitting diodes and electro chromic devices. Examples of the second are photo voltaic cells and optical sensors.
Nowadays such electro-optical devices can be manufactured relatively cheap as a foil in a roll-to-roll process. The devices so obtained have a flat shape. However, for electro-optical devices often a curved surface is desired, for example to obtain a particular light distribution.
US 2007159072 for example describes a tube-shaped OLED as well as a method for manufacturing the tube-shaped OLED. The method described therein comprises the steps of                preparing a template having a first pore therein;        forming in the first pore a first tube-shaped electrode having a second pore whose diameter is smaller than that of the first pore;        forming in the second pore a tube-shaped light emitting member having a third pore whose diameter is smaller than that of the second pore; and forming a second electrode in the third pore.        
It is a disadvantage of this method that it cannot be implemented as a roll-to-roll process.
Accordingly there is a need for a method that enables manufacturing an electro-optical device in shapes deviating from a flat shape using roll to roll technologies. There is further a need for an electro-optical device that can be manufactured according to such a method.